Podarok
by WienGirl
Summary: El primer regalo de cumpleaños. Eso es lo que el joven de Acuario recuerda tras encontrar una misteriosa caja en la vieja biblioteca de la onceava casa.


**Podarok***

.

.

"_El amor, por definición, es un regalo no merecido_" —Milan Kundera.

.

.

Camus se encontraba en la onceava casa descansando por el agitado día, tenía encendidas unas lámparas de aceite colocadas en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama y se hallaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro llamado "_Noches blancas_" de Fyodor Dostoyevski que estaba en la vieja biblioteca de la casa de acuario. Era uno de los primeros ejemplares publicados que alguno de los caballeros anteriores había traído a la biblioteca y, por lo tanto, tenía un valor incalculable.

Esa noche no tenía deseos de salir de su casa para hablar con nadie, solo quería descansar y olvidarse del mundo; especialmente porque aquella odiosa fecha estaba próxima: dentro de un par de días cumpliría un año más de vida. La fecha no representaba nada para él pero para Milo era momento de regocijo, de fiesta y sobretodo de llenarlo con una cantidad absurda de atenciones. No era que le molestaran pero el escorpión tendía a exagerar en lo que atenciones se refería y Camus solía sentirse abrumado porque su novio no supera cuando parar.

Con una simple felicitación bastaba.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí hasta que terminara Febrero —pensaba mientras trataba de concentrarse en su lectura sin embargo esta se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de su habitación con insistencia—… y ahora quien será —lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie para ir a ver de quien se trataba, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse una bata porque la persona que llamaba a la puerta no dejaba de golpear— ¡¿Quién es?!

—Soy yo, Camus.

—Milo… —era el escorpión quien llamaba a esas horas de la noche, era de esperarse— ¿No sabes qué hora es? —le reprochó al abrir la puerta y permitirle el paso.

—Claro que lo sé pero tenía que venir a verte para comentarle lo que he estado planeando para tu cumpleaños —Milo se veía animado, se notaba que festejar era algo que sabía hacer muy bien.

—Mi cumpleaños… escucha ¿no podríamos quedarnos en casa a festejar en privado?

— ¿Qué tan en privado? —respondió Milo con tono pícaro en la voz.

—Sin fiestas escandalosas ni reuniones que se prolonguen hasta el amanecer, solo tú y yo metidos en cama leyendo un libro.

—Dioses… ¡no puedo creer lo aburrido que eres! Yo vine a invitarte a una celebración épica y tu quieres quedarte en casa a leer o jugar ajedrez o algo así —a Camus le resultaba gracioso el ataque de festividad que le estaba dando a Milo, por un momento estuvo a punto de reír pero se contuvo ya que el escorpión dorado era algo sensible cuando se reían en su cara—. No, me niego a que celebremos de esa manera.

—Por dios Milo, no seas exagerado. Estoy cansado eso es todo.

— ¿Cuándo será el día en que quieras divertirte como cualquier persona normal? —Milo se cruzó de brazos mirándolo inquisitivamente alrededor suyo— No es posible que solo te diviertas con todo este montón de libros polvosos que están en esos viejos libreros.

—No son un montón de libros polvosos, hay cantidad de ejemplares ahí que ya no se encuentran en las librerías —Camus señaló la vieja biblioteca de la onceava casa con mucho orgullo tratando de que Milo entendiera el punto.

—Me rindo… por más que quiero hacer que te diviertas no funciona —Milo giró en dirección de la puerta cuando Camus vio que observaba algo fijamente— ¿qué es eso de ahí?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso… esa caja que está en aquel entrepaño —casi hasta debajo de uno de los libreros se podía ver un objeto rectangular de madera oscura.

Camus se acercó a ver que era sacándolo de su lugar; se trataba de una caja de madera oscura que no podía abrirse por más que lo intentaba.

—Qué raro… no sabía que esto estaba ahí guardado.

— ¿Es tuya esa caja?

—No, seguro era de alguno de los viejos caballeros de acuario o bien de mi maestro, voy a ver si puedo abrirla.

—Que bien, ahora te divertirás con esa cosa y no repararás más en mi —refunfuñó Milo molesto—, me voy de aquí. Ya nos veremos mañana.

—De acuerdo —no tenía sentido discutir con él así que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Milo salía de la habitación—, te veré mañana.

— ¡Espero que mañana por la noche estés de un humor más animado!

Cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a Camus con una sonrisa en los labios gracias a la divertida actitud de Milo cada vez que se molestaba por algo, no le dio más importancia y puso su atención en aquella caja que acababa de encontrar en el librero. Se le hacía vagamente familiar aunque no estaba seguro de quien pudo haber pertenecido, al tratar de quitar la tapa resultaba difícil porque parecía estar atorada o bien cerrada con candado, la pequeña caja tenía una cerradura y hacía falta la llave para probar si se abría.

Entonces le vino algo a la mente, había visto una llave diminuta en uno de los cajones del viejo escritorio que estaba cruzando la habitación, a un lado del telescopio, camino hacía allá y abrió el cajón donde le pareció ver dicha llave; la encontró justo debajo de unas libretas y bolígrafos viejos. Se trataba de una llave dorada algo oxidada por el paso del tiempo, la insertó en la cerradura de la caja y esta se abrió con un ligero crack. Estaba ansioso por ver el tesoro que se ocultaba dentro.

No se esperaba lo que se encontró dentro de la cajita.

Adentro de la caja había una fotografía vieja donde estaban él y su maestro. Camus se sorprendió al ver de nuevo el rostro de su estricto maestro; se trató de un hombre de altura considerable e imponente presencia, de cabellos oscuros, largos y ojos claros, su rostro tenía una poblada barba y bigote que jamás parecía sonreír.

—Maestro Bogdán, hacía mucho que no lo veía —decía para sí mismo mientras observaba la fotografía con más detenimiento, a un lado del maestro estaba él: un pequeño Camus casi recién llegado al Santuario de no más de nueve o diez años. Esa foto debió ser hecha poco después de su llegada.

Además de la fotografía había otra donde estaban él y Milo; ambos eran niños pequeños, estaban abrazados mientras el pequeño escorpión sonreía ampliamente para la foto. Milo había sido su primer y mejor amigo desde entonces tiempo después se convertirían en pareja pero en ese momento solo eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Camus no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella vieja foto.

Pero había más objetos dentro de la caja y uno de ellos fue el que más llamó la atención de Camus: se trataba de una figura parecida a un huevo, la sacó de ahí para observarla mejor y, efectivamente, tenía forma ovalada y estaba decorada con pintura azul, diamantina y otros pequeños accesorios brillantes dando la forma del cielo y las montañas.

— ¿Qué será esto?... Parece un huevo de pascua —lo giró entre sus dedos varias veces tratando de recordar que era exactamente y quien se lo había dado— Un momento… este fue mi primer regalo de cumpleaños… Milo me lo regaló.

Aquel objeto hecho a mano resultó ser un regalo que Milo le había dado cuando niños; lo había hecho porque Camus deseaba tener un huevo de Pascua siendo niño. Ahora lo recordaba; su maestro Bogdán tenía en su poder una réplica exacta de uno de los huevos de Pascua hechos por Peter Carl Fabergé para la nobleza rusa, aquel objeto fabricado a mano y ricamente decorado con piedras preciosas por el famoso orfebre ruso había encantado a Camus desde la primera vez que se lo mostró.

—Ten cuidado, no vayas a dejarlo caer —solía decirle cada vez que le permitía tocarlo—, no tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguirlo.

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno maestro?

—Tendrías que hacer el viaje hasta Rusia y son algo costosos —su maestro solía repetirle que no era fácil conseguir uno de los huevos hechos por Fabergé e incluso las copias de los mismos tenían un precio elevado.

Camus jamás le preguntó dónde y cómo había adquirido ese huevo.

Milo se dio cuenta de la fascinación de Camus por aquel objeto también lo había visto un par de veces a escondidas y más o menos sabía cómo eran además en aquellos días no era difícil adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del aspirante a la armadura de Acuario.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Camus? —le preguntó su amigo días después.

—El 7 de Febrero, cumpliré nueve años.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dado un regalo de cumpleaños o tu mamá te ha hecho un pastel? —le preguntó curioso el pequeño escorpión.

—Sí, varias veces pero… este será mi primer cumpleaños lejos de casa. Recuerdo como mi mamá preparaba el pastel y lo metía al horno, toda la cocina olía riquísimo, luego lo sacaba y lo decoraba con betún de chocolate blanco y fresas… —recordar todo eso lo entristecía sin embargo sabía que su mamá ya no estaba viva para poderle hornear el pastel de cumpleaños y no le habría gustado pasar así esa fecha— ¿por qué preguntas? —Camus observó a Milo fijamente, su amigo estaba sorprendido— ¿qué?

—Nunca he probado el pastel de cumpleaños —confesó Milo pensativo— tampoco sé cómo se siente recibir un regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿No?... ¿Tu mamá nunca te dio un regalo? —Preguntó Camus con extrañeza pero su amigo solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada más— Lo siento…

Camus no supo nada de Milo en los siguientes días; las pocas veces que conseguía escaparse de la vista de Bogdán buscaba a su amigo desde Acuario hasta Escorpión, registró toda la octava casa pero no había rastro del joven escorpión ni del maestro de este, ¿a dónde se había ido su amigo? Ahora que estaba cerca su cumpleaños y quería pasarlo con Milo para no sentirse solo.

Regresó a la onceava casa muy triste porque no había encontrado a su amigo, quien sabe a dónde se había ido y si volvería a verlo. Odiaba sentirse abandonado y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Los siguientes días los pasó en medio de lecciones y entrenamiento aunque trataba de concentrarse se distraía fácilmente, lo que le valió un par de regaños por parte de su maestro Bogdán.

—Deja de distraerte, en el campo de batalla una distracción te puede costar la vida. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Si maestro, perdón.

La mañana de su cumpleaños estaba fría como pocas veces, de hecho el sol no se dejó ver entre las nubes en ningún momento de la mañana; era como si el clima supiera que ese día había nacido el que sería aspirante a caballero de los hielos.

Camus despertó sin ánimos dirigiéndose a la mesa para esperar a que la asistente del Patriarca llegara con el desayuno pero pasaban los minutos y ella no llegaba, el pequeño recargó su cabeza en sus manos con expresión pensativa; hoy era su cumpleaños y ni siquiera estaba su maestro para darle un abrazo o una felicitación. Le vino a la mente el último cumpleaños que pasó en su casa: aquella tarde, al regresar de la escuela, la cocina olía a pan porque su madre le horneó el pastel que más le gustaba y decoró el comedor con globos de colores, había sido una sorpresa para él porque no se lo esperaba, ese día había sido uno de los más felices de su vida hasta que llegó su padre.

Aquel hombre estricto, como el militar que era, no estaba contento con aquel festejo y ordenó que recogieran todo; odiaba los cumpleaños, el pastel, los regalos y en general todo aquello que produjera felicidad. Por ese lado estaba mejor lejos de casa aunque sabía que Bogdán no era menos estricto de lo que era su padre pero podía tolerarlo un poco más.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Bogdán entró llevando una caja blanca alargada en sus manos y la puso sobre la mesa, levantó la tapa y Camus vio dentro un pastel de cumpleaños con todo y velas que tenía algo escrito con chocolate:

"С Днем Рождения"

— ¿Qué dicen esas letras? —Preguntó con timidez.

—Dice "Feliz cumpleaños" —Bogdán sacó el pastel de su caja y lo puso delante de él, enseguida buscó una caja de cerillas y encendió la vela, además de esas letras Camus distinguió que estaba escrita otra palabra: era su nombre, el nombre que tenía antes de que su maestro comenzara a llamarlo "Camus".

—Mi nombre… dijo que ya no me llamaría así.

—Exacto, te dije que tu nombre sería Camus pero hoy lo celebramos de forma oficial, este pastel representa no solo tu noveno cumpleaños sino la muerte de quien solías ser antes de llegar aquí.

—Ya veo… —no lo entendió del todo hasta ser mucho mayor así como ese fue el primer y único pastel de cumpleaños que tuvo desde entonces; su antiguo ser, el que llevaba el nombre que le dieron sus padres, había muerto en ese momento.

Así nació Camus, el aspirante a la armadura de Acuario.

Un poco más tarde, ese mismo día, Milo hacía acto de presencia en la onceava casa.

— ¡Camus, sal! —Camus tuvo un sobresalto al oír la voz de Milo y salió a toda prisa dejando el libro que estaba hojeando— ¡Hola Camus, felicidades!

—Milo, ¿dónde estabas?

—Estuve muy ocupado estos días haciendo esto —el pequeño escorpión le entregó una caja de papel de un color llamativo torpemente envuelta con un listón rojo dejando sorprendido a Camus— es un regalo de cumpleaños que hice para ti.

— ¿Tu lo hiciste todo?

—Sí, mi maestro me dio un poco del dinero que sobró de la misión a la que fuimos, tuve que rogarle para que me lo diera sabes, con eso compré todo lo que necesitaba para hacer tu regalo, ¡ábrelo!

Camus removió con cuidado el listón rojo y abrió la caja de papel, lo que había dentro no se lo esperaba: se trataba de un unicel con forma de huevo de pascua, al sacarlo y mirarlo con cuidado notó que estaba pintado a mano de color azul, tenía trazadas las montañas y el cielo con diamantina de colores y tenía accesorios brillantes simulando el sol y el pasto en las faldas de las montañas. Era un regalo fantástico porque Milo sabía cuando quería Camus un huevo de Pascua. No estaba hecho por Fabergé pero era mucho más valioso porque su amigo lo había decorado todo a mano.

—Es hermoso, gracias… —lo abrazó lleno de felicidad, desde ese día ese huevo se convertiría en su tesoro por eso buscó una caja donde guardarlo para que nada le pasara.

Camus regresó el pequeño huevo a la caja de madera que estaba en el librero y se puso de pie sonriente, aquel viejo regalo lo había puesto de buen humor e iría a buscar a Milo para decirle que cambiaba de opinión con respecto a ir a celebrar.

Milo era fantástico usando sus manos desde niño y no había mejor manera de celebrarlo que pasando la noche juntos.

.

.

**FIN**

.

***Notas**: He aquí mi aporte al evento por el cumpleaños de Camus, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer.

*Podarok: regalo.


End file.
